mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Open Bluff
Open Bluff (百害の王（オープンブラフ）''Hyakugai no ō (ōpunburafu)'' lit. "King of Hundreds") was the leader of Illegal during the time of the Secret War.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 1 Appearance A man with stubble and slicked back blond hair. He wore a fancy suit yet he would never be mistaken for a professional stock trader. He looked like a dangerous individual that had stepped right out of an old mafia movie. Personality In contrast with the more coldhearted Humanism and his own faction's nature, Open Bluff was a much more emotional person, regularly criticizing his Government counterpart for looking down on others and for their methods to achieve peace. Like Humanism, he expressed pity from the bottom of his heart towards the people taking part in the Fifteen Siblings Project. He was relieved when Kyousuke began to act on his feelings and stopped completely following his role as a weapon, as he sees no point in bringing about an ideal if you lose your heart in the process. He desired for his age to be the last one when a child like Kyousuke was forced to be on the front line acting as a weapon.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 2 Part 4 Chronology Light Novel Volume 05 Open Bluff, Humanism and Perfect Equilibrium set up the Fifteen Siblings Project as cover for their plans to kill and destroy the White Queen to forever rid mankind of her influence. In order to do this, they called upon Kyousuke Shiroyama, who had managed to summon her once for 0.2 seconds and was developing a technique called Sewn Realm Summoning that could fully summon her and bind her to the world to make her vulnerable. He and the other two leaders monitored the researchers and children during the duration of the project, commenting on the failure of the children to summon the White Queen, Kyousuke's decision to summon the Queen to save Biondetta Shiroyama''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 10 and his interactions with the Queen. When the White Queen went into a rampage Open Bluff and the other leaders decided to not escape and instead chose to lead their summoner subordinates in the battle with the Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 3''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 4 He is presumed to have died alongside many other VIP summoners during the following battle. Abilities Open Bluff had never even bound a contract and never once summoned a Material, so he couldn't be called a summoner or a vessel, but he still had enough influence on the Summoning Ceremony industry to be the head of Illegal. Just like a normal person, his Award 0 status meant he would forget everyone related to the Summoning Ceremony as soon as they left his field of vision, but he was never betrayed or attacked. This was simply because gangs do not rule through power. They rule through the illusion of having power. If he set up an environment where his enemies would tremble in fear and his allies would be charmed by that fear, the gears would turn on their own and bring about a favorable result even if he forgot all about it. He was truly an embodiment of the Illegal ideal of rejecting all proper effort. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Illegal